User blog:Countjoe1/Blog entry No.13: Froggy Fanged Wyvern
If Zinogre is the wolf and Netsuga is the Lion, then this badass is the Frog! Why: With most monster species you expect there to be more than 2 for each, and of these groups there is at least one that isn't necassarily meant to be taken seriously, Wyverns got the Qurupecco, Leviathans had the Gobul, Elder Dragons had the Chameleos, and brute wyverns had the um.........uhhhhh.......hmmmm, brute wyverns are a pretty serious bunch arent they. Either way here is the Funny Fanged Wyvern Colouration: Dark Green head plates, bluish green body , Yellow underside dotted with brown spots and smears, Tail fins are a dark browny red, eyes are a bright red ith black pupils, all weeds hanging off its body are greeny yellow, Eyebrow and coral head growths are pinky green. Fighting strategy IMPORTANT: '''What I mean by fighting strategy is that what the monster does during a fight, don't worry it will al become clear; This monster is very docile, usually hanging around the swamps and mountain streams, it eats plants among the other herbivores, when it spots a hunter it will ignore it, until the hunter actually attacks it, and this point it will fight from a defensive stance, if the hunte runs at it, it will hop to the side and prepare a counter, most of its attacks are slow and the only real speed comes from its back legs, during the fight it will not go into rage mode at all, nor will it open its mouth. The head can be broken 3 times, first the weeds hanging off it, then the plates and then finally the eyes, you quite literally cut both of its eyes out, at this point its highly developed sense of smell will come into effect, as you can see it has 10 nasal passages, 5 on each side, at this point it will go into an infinite rage mode, it will open its mouth and bare its razor sharp fangs (The fangs are used to strip bark and slice up the tuffer weeds) now most people would think that this monster will probably have a tongue like Chameleos an Rangurotora, but in actual fact, its tongue is spiked and causes quake damage as it slams it to the floor, but due to its sense of smell it is vulnerable to dung bombs, they have the same effect as a flash bomb. The monster uses projectile mucus and causes a status effect called slime, that works in the same way as snowman, it also can swing the hanging weeds around and cause waterblight with them. '''Breakable parts: *Head weeds: Majority are missing. *Head plates: Deep lacerations. Eyes: Completely gone, infinite rage mode. *Arm weeds: Majority are missing. *Back coral display: Deep lacerations and broken parts. *Tail: Holes ripped in it. This monsters attacks are based on precision, it stays far away from the hunter and delivers a wide range of ranged attacks, the bowgunner of monsters so to speak. Attacks with an R on the end of them can only be used when the monster is enraged. What would stop the hunter from simply not attacking the head, by not cutting out the eyes, the monster wouldnt go into rage mode, but all weapons and armour of this monster at least requires one eye from it, and the only way one can obtain this eye is by cutting them out and picking up the shiny. Category:Blog posts